¡¿Hermanos?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Qué sería de Hinata y Neji si en realidad fueran Hermanos? No es Hyuugacest, es NaruHina y NejiTen, capítulo cuatro, Hiashi toma una decisión.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡¿Hermanos!?**_

_Nota inicial_ -¿Qué sería de Hinata y Neji si en realidad fueran Hermanos? No es Hyuugacest, es NaruHina y NejiTen, solo que como ellos son los principales, tenía que darles su lugar (Naruto, los personajes, etc no me pertenecen, solo los tomo como pasatiempo para mi y los lectores que esperan leer y desestresarse un poco)

_**Capítulo uno: Sorpresas**_

Todo comenzó en un día que de normal solo tenía la intención. Desde muy temprano Hiashi había impuesto a su sobrino y a sus hijas una rutina de entrenamiento "sutilmente" más pesada de lo acostumbrado, asegurándoles dos posibles excusas. Una, que era bueno esforzarse un poco más de vez en cuando, y dos, que se ausentaría una semana y quería ver un progreso mucho mayor al que había evaluado ese día.

Y fue tras la comida, Hinata terminaba de recoger los trastos cuando Hanabi trajó un misterioso objeto...

-Niisan, Neechan¿quieren jugar al "Ángel"?

Ambos Hyuuga se le quedaron viendo a Hanabi, esta les enseñó la tabla tipo "OUIJA" y saco un lápiz.

-Hanabi, no quiero ser aguafiestas -Hinata comenzo a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo- pero dicen que jugar al "Ángel" es muy peligroso, quizá no deberíamos...

-Es estúpido -Neji se levantó e hizo ademán de irse- No sé por qué piensa que vamos a creer esas idioteces.

Molesta por la falta de iniciativa de su hermana y su primo, Hanabi enfocó su chacra, cerró sus ojos y puso el lápiz en el centro de la tabla.

-Ángel, Ángel, Ángel -la mano de Hanabi comenzó a temblar y los otros no evitaron verla- Dime el nombre de la persona que se la para a Neji...

-¡Oye...! -Tanto Neji como Hinata observaron como un chacra diferente surgía del lápiz y comenzó a dirigir la mano de Hanabi hacia los símbolos garabateados.

"Ten...Ten"

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA¡Ten Ten te la para! -Hanabi se soltó a carcajadas- ¡JA JA JA! Bien, funciona, ahora -Hanabi volvió a concentrarse- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel ¿Hinata tendrá alguna posibilidad de acostarse con Naruto antes de que acabe la semana?

-¡Hanabi, qué cosas...! -y de nueva cuenta, el lápiz se impulsó hasta la sílaba "SI"

-¿Lo ven? El Ángel nunca se equivoca -Hanabi puso el tablero en medio de la mesa- Yo opino que es un buen método para obtener información¿qué opinan? Vale la pena, y no me van a decir que no.

Casi al segundo, Neji y Hinata estaban sentados, tomando la mano de Hanabi en un intento de hacer contacto con el Ángel.

-Y-yo q-quiero preguntar primero -Hinata cerró sus ojos, y concentrándose, realizó la invocación- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel... ¿Tengo competencia respecto a obtener el amor de Naruto-kun? Dime su nombre por favor.

Los tres Hyuuga sintieron el lápiz vibrar, y soltando un poco sus musculos, sintieron el movimiento del lápiz...

"Sa...Su...Ke"

La cara de Hinata palideció, y con gran razón. Naruto había cumplido su objetivo de regresar a Sasuke, y qué coincidencia que ahora fueran GRANDES amigos.

-Na-Naruto-kun...

-No desmayes, Hinata, apenas estamos empezando -Hanabi tomó el control del juego de nueva cuenta- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel¿Quién la tiene más grande¿Gai o Kakashi?

"Esa clase de cuestiones no se las debe hacer una niña" le respondio el Ángel a Hanabi, pero tras una pausa respondió "Hiashi"

-¡Oye, no te pregunté por mi papá! -Neji movió su cara un poco y Hanabi descubrió que este había manipulado la respuesta, por lo que le dio una patada aprovechando que estaba cerca- ¡Toma!

-¡Oye, tu ya habías preguntado!

-Este... c-creo que mejor le preguntamos otra cosa -Hinata volvió a concentrarse- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel ¿Lee-san encontrará a su verdadero amor?

El lápiz permaneció inmóvil un momento, pero después se deslizó con fuerza hasta la sílaba "SI"

-Bueno, bueno, Neji, date prisa, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle frente a ustedes.

El bouke bufó molesto y cerró sus ojos.

-Ángel, Ángel, Ángel¿Cuantos hijos tiene en realidad Hiashi-sama?

La pregunta ofendió a ambas chicas, pero el ángel les deparó una sorpresa.

"1"

-¡¿Qué!? -fue el grito de los tres.

-Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto -Hanabi tomó las riendas del juego de nueva cuenta- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel¿quien es autenticamente hijo o hija de Hiashi Hyuuga?

El lápiz comenzo a moverse y el rostro de Hinata palideció aún más.

"Ha...Na...Bi"

-P-pero... ¡No puede ser! -Hinata ya estaba entrando en pánico- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel¿Quién es mi papá?

Todos estaban espectantes a la respuesta del ángel, y este no respondió.

"Ke...Me... Das...A...Cam...Bi...O...Hi...Na...Ta"

Los tres se sorprendieron, Hinata pensó un poco y luego su mirada se llenó de determinación.

-Te daré mi cabello, volveré a tenerlo corto por un mes completo.

El lápiz vibró con fuerza, y se dirigió a otros símbolos.

"Hi...Za...Shi"

Neji cayó como plomo al suelo.

-Oh, dios mio, Hinata... tu... ¡Eres mi prima! -Hanabi se cubrió la boca y comenzó a repasar mentalmente todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de su padre y Hinata- Oh dios mio, oh cielos -Hanabi volvió a tomar el lápiz- Ángel, Ángel, Ángel¿Papá sabe que Hinata no es su hija?

El lápiz se movió violentamente.

"No"

* * *

Cuando Hiashi volvió de su viaje, pensaba muy bien en qué hacer a partir de ahora. Esa información que había recibido no debía caer en malas manos y no tenía idea de cómo comunicarlo a sus hijas y su sobrino. 

-Que raro que haya tanto silencio...

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, en espera de ver algún indicio de vida, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden, como si nadie viviera ahí.

El ruido de golpes tranquilizó un poco al Hyuuga, y dirigiéndose al área de entrenamiento, observó a Neji entrenando con Hinata y Hanabi.

-¿Van comenzando o me pedí todo?

Neji y Hinata automáticamente se detuvieron y al unísono contestaron un monótono "Buenas tardes" e hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo "Cuanta sincronía" pensó el Hyuuga. Hanabi no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Neji, Hinata, en el camino, me informaron que la Hokage desea hablar con ustedes, así que antes de que vengan a molestarlos, presentense lo más pronto posible donde ella.

-Hai. -Volvieron a responder al mismo tiempo y salieron de ahi.

Hiashi tomó asiento cerca de Hanabi, y notó que esta se le quedaba viendo aún.

-¿Sucede algo malo Hanabi?

-Bueno -titubeó un poco la chica. Pensó muy bien sus palabras y finalmente disparó- ¿Soy tu auténtica hija?

Hanabi lucía tan confundida que Hiashi no evitó pensar que se veía tan tierna como Hinata.

-Claro que lo eres -Hiashi rio un poco pero Hanabi no estaba ni riendo ni sonriendo, se le quedaba viendo- Tú y Hinata son mis hijas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hanabi, si todo este rollo es por el liderazgo de la familia, ya conoces las reglas. Hinata por ser la mayor me sucederá, pero en caso de que muera, quede inválida de por vida y no tenga hijos, tú serás la líder.

-No es por eso -la curiosidad de la chica intrigó a su papá- Es que... digamos que tan solo... mamá y tío Hizashi te hayan jugado chueco y... bueno... Hinata sea... hermana de Neji...

Hiashi cayó como piedra al río hasta el suelo por el shock.

-Estamos fritos -concluyó Hanabi imaginando las posibles respuestas.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos Niisan? 

-No tengo la más mínima idea, Hinata-sa...neechan.

Ambos siguieron en silencio, en toda la semana, aparte de preguntar una infinidad de estupideces al Ángel, retomaron varias veces el tema de la paternidad de Hinata, y siempre les daba la misma respuesta.

"I...Di...O...Tas...Ya...Le...Di...Je...Hi...Za...Shi...Es...Pa...Pa...De...Hi...Na...Ta" (esto fue esa mañana)

Al llegar donde la Hokage, les esperaban Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Naruto, Sasuke y Lee.

-De seguro quieren saber por qué les mandé llamar -Tsunade agarró su botella de licor aprovechando que Shizune no estaba- ¿Conocen ustedes mi apodo?

-La eterna perdedora -respondieron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Si, bueno, resulta que este fin de semana algunos adultos responsables salimos a un corto viaje, y dada mi fama el casino al que salvé de la quiebra me regaló membresías con gastos pagados para un hotel de 5 estrellas, y como ustedes han sido los ninjas que más han trabajado, creo que se merecen un descanso de esta clase de altura -la sannin les repartió los boletos y los otros documentos- No se preocupen, la aldea está en buenas manos, Hiashi Hyuuga ocupará el puesto de Hokage de forma provisional en lo que vamos a divertirnos.

Neji y Hinata no evitaron verse por unos instantes, temerosos de que en el tiempo que estuvieran fuera Hanabi soltara la sopa o Hiashi hiciera una investigación súper-S para decubrir la verdad.

-Así que los quiero ver en 15 minutos con su equipaje, bronceador, etc., por que nos vamos y no aceptaré un "no puedo" por respuesta.

Por primera vez en varios años Neji maldijo al destino.

_¿Creen que valga la pena continuarlo?_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¿Hermanos!?**

_Nota_ _inicial_ (**Leer por favor aquí y al final**) -¿Qué sería de Hinata y Neji si en realidad fueran Hermanos? No es Hyuugacest, es NaruHina y NejiTen, solo que como ellos son los principales, tenía que darles su lugar.

Si lo colocaba NaruHina, le iba a quitar crédito a Neji, si lo ponía en NejiTen, le iba a quitar crédito a Hinata, además, ellos dos son los más importantes, así que la selección de parejas pasa a segundo término, y por lo anterior, no hay Hyuugacest (entiendo el sentir de los fans, pero me gusta la variedad, no nieguen que el fic, a pesar del tiempo que tardo en actualizar, promete) Gracias a las personas que dejaron respuestas, no voy a inventar cualquier cosa, me limitaré a continuar de acuerdo al "plan" y la razón por la que tardo em actualizar (aparte de la falta de coherencia en los garabatos que atrevo a llamar borradores) es por la escuela.

**Capítulo dos** -_Oh vacaciones, que lindo_.

Con toda la discresión del mundo, Neji y Hinata arribaron a la mansión Hyuuga. Recogieron su equipaje y trataron de no encontrarse ni con Hiashi ni con Hanabi...

-Neji-niisan -Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de nuevo- ¿Y si Oto... Hiashi-sama se molesta con nosotros?

-Bueno... no me había puesto a pensar en ello. Solo esperemos que Hanabi-sama no le haya dicho nada... aún.

Confiando ciegamente en las acciones de Hanabi, Neji y Hinata se retiraron lo más pronto posible de la residencia Hyuuga, pero en el área de entrenamiento, las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas como esperaban...

-... y entonces Hinata acordó con el "Ángel" para saber la identidad de su verdadero padre, y Vualá, salió repetidas veces el nombre de tu hermano, o sea, el tío Hizashi que en paz descanse. Usamos otros métodos de adivinación, e incluso recurrimos a una pequeña e inofensiva prueba de ADN, pero desgraciadamente el resultado fue el mismo. Oficialmente, Neji y Hinata son... ¡Hermanos!

Hiashi apretó con fuerza sus manos. Eso no era posible¡No debía serlo!

Pero...

**Flash Back.**

Por fin en casa. Si llenaba otro reporte o improvistamente se enfrentaba a otro ninja, seguro se volvería loco. Tres meses fuera de casa y por fin de vuelta a ella, no quería saber ahora si que nada.

Excepto llegar a su habitación, besar a su esposa y planear el primer hijo. O hija, según la bendición del cielo.

Pero...

-Hiashi-sama, hay algo que debe saber -uno de los miembros del consejo del clan lo llamaba personalmente, sin lugar a dudas para algun deber o cosas así que personalmente tuviera que atender.

-Adelante¿Hay algo que haya ocurrido que requiera mi presencia?

-Es sobre su esposa. En las últimas semanas ha manifestado tener síntomas de embarazo...

**Flash Back End**.

¡¿CÓMO PUDO SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?!

Hiashi se golpeó repetidas veces en la pared. ¿Síntomas en las últimas semanas¡Que coincidencia!

-¿Papá?

-A un lado, Hanabi, hay algo que debo resolver con el consejo de la familia y no quiero que estés cerca.

Comenzó a buscar a todas las personas involucradas con el "anuncio" del estado de su difunta esposa, desde los que escucharon los rumores hasta los que estuvieron involucrados de principio a fin.

Y una vez reunidos en una habitación escogída para la ocasión, Hiashi tomó la palabra.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DIJERON QUE MI ESPOSA ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE MI HERMANO?!

La atmósfera adquirió una temperatura casi glacial. Muchos de los presentes, Soukes en su mayoría, comenzaron a murmurar de manera casi inaudible para que Hiashi no supiera nada de nada, en tanto que los boukes involucrados solo mantenían sus ojos cerrados en espera del castigo correspondiente.

-¿Y bien? No tengo todo su tiempo. Les recuerdo que soy el kage provisional y hay mucho trabajo por hacer. No quiero obligarlos a hablar, así me tome el resto de mi vida.

Un souke se levantó, por su aspecto, no debía tener más de treinta años, se acercó a Hiashi y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo.

-F-fue idea mía...

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Tan pronto llegaron al punto de reunión, se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto y a Sasuke a solas...

-Ya te dije que no.

-Entonces¿para qué me buscaste con tanta desesperación? -Sasuke se acercó a Naruto de manera tal, que la espalda del rubio chocó con la pared- No te imaginas cuántas cosas me hiciste pensar.

-Y-yo lo hice por Sakura-chan -Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de alejarse del Uchiha- Además, somos amigos. Yo no podría verte como... como...

-¡Dilo de una maldita vez! Anda. ¡DILE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE SOY GAY!

Neji, Hinata y Naruto se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ante el silencio, Sasuke se volvió y descubrió a los Hyuuga, aún impactados por la revelación del Uchiha.

-N-no digan ni una palabra, o-o les pesará -Sasuke no podía controlar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, y los Hyuuga, cerrando la boca, asintieron rápida y silenciosamente- ¡Va también para tí, Naruto! -Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a él- No creas que me daré por vencido.

Repentinamente, Hinata sintió un fuerte impulso. Recordó las sílabas que le enseñó el "Ángel" y, armándose con su mochila, se arrojó contra Sasuke.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Bueno, no le costó nada esquivarla, pero la mochila de Hinata, que salió volando en el aire, le cayó en la cabeza, provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, se resbalara con un montón de hojas húmedas que estaban amontonadas a un lado, tratara de apoyarse sin éxito en lo que fuera (Hinata), pero igual cayó al piso dándose un golpe seco y Hinata, arrojada accidentalmente por Sasuke al buscar un punto de apoyo, chocó de frente con Naruto, quedándo los dos en el suelo completamente inconcientes.

- XD

Neji observó la escena en silencio, suspiró cansado y se acercó para levantar a su hermana.

-¿Quién lo diría? El "Ángel" tenía razón: Acabaste acostada al lado de Naruto al término de la semana y Sasuke es tu competencia número uno.

**Iria les dice** -Hola, se supone que este capítulo iba a ser largo, pero como me han exigido que actualice (siendo que en los últimos días apenas tengo tiempo para dormir) solamente podré dejarles esto hasta nuevo aviso. El próximo capítulo será un poco más largo pero consideren que tengo otros fanfics que actualizar (y sin embargo, estoy aqui, con ustedes) Las dudas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer y por ser tan pacientes (no necesito mencionar a quienes)

**Sé que van a pensar que no estoy en condición de exigir, pero una sola presión o amenaza más (así sea bromeando) y elimino el fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡¿Hermanos!?_**

¿Qué sería de Neji y Hinata si en realidad fueran ¡¿Hermanos?!?. ¿Y cómo lo tomarán los demás? (Claro, si es que algún día se enteran) Hiashi comienza una investigación ultraintensiva para sacarle la verdad a todos los involucrados, en tanto que los Hyuuga comienzan a ser víctima de la ira de Sasuke. ¿Lograrán vacacionar en paz?

**Capítulo tres** -_Y Hiashi se enojó (**de nuevo**)_

Llegó a la oficina y reclutó a todos los chunin disponibles al momento. Ordenó una revisión intensiva de todos los archivos de varios años atrás y continuó el trabajo que Tsunade dejó pendiente.

-Hiashi-sama -Uno de los pocos Hyuuga no involucrados en el asunto trataba de hacerle poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo- Está yendo a los extremos. Aunque Hinata-sama no es su hija, es hija de su esposa, y como tal, es parte de la familia principal. Además, toda su vida ha sido "su hija". ¿Qué diferencia puede haber ahora que sabe la verdad?

La mirada de odio que le dio Hiashi al pobre Hyuuga resolvió todas sus dudas, y para no salir más escamado de lo que ya estaba, se retiró de inmediato de ahí.

-Esto no se quedará así.

--------------------------------------------

Una vez que se aseguró de haber empacado lo necesario (tinta, pergaminos en blanco, revistas de gustos dudosos, un bikini sin estrenar, bloqueador solar y loción repelente de insectos, Sai cerró su maleta y se dirigió a donde iban a reunirse.

Aunque debió extrañarle ver a Neji dándole aire a su prima Hinata y a Sasuke desmayado a pocos metros de Naruto, su rostro se mantuvo lo más impasible posible y se acercó al genio de los Hyuuga.

-Llegaron.

-Si, hemos llegado. ¿Donde están Tsunade-sama y los demás?

Sai era bueno observando, y notó que las ropas, tanto de Hinata y de Neji, poseían la misma calidad. Ninguno portaba el emblema del yinyang ni de la familia, y la segunda había puesto su banda en la frente.

Una enorme curiosidad le asaltó, pero debía ser paciente.

A Neji no podría sacarle información tan... personal, pero a Hinata, con un poco de persuación "inofensiva", seguro lo lograría.

-Creo que ahí vienen -Dijo el ex-ANBU señalando una dirección, y en efecto, la Godaime y el resto de la compañía se dirigían donde ellos.

-¡Es hora de...! -Tsunade observó que Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke estaban desmayados en el suelo- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Neji suspiró cansado. En parte quería dar una explicación, pero como no vendría al caso, fue lo más concreto posible.

-Sasuke comenzó a "atacar" a Naruto, Hinata entró en defensa de él y los tres terminaron noqueados. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Con algo tan simple como eso, ninguna- Tsunade agarró un balde que llevaba consigo, lo llenó de agua y lo arrojó a la cara de los jóvenes, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Neji- ¡Arriba! No quiero que mis reservaciones se desperdicien.

Tan pronto despertaron, se dirigieron al hotel donde les esperaban unas "relajantes" vacaciones.

Pero, muy en su interior, Sasuke solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-"Esa Hinata Hyuuga me las pagará por meterse con MI Naruto"

Y una estruendosa carcajada salió de sus labios.

-¡**_JA, JA, JA, JA JA, JA, JA, JA JA, JA, JA, JA_**!

Sai observó a Sasuke (de hecho, todos, lo hicieron), y analizando las palabras de Neji, "algo" había pasado, y Sasuke era, al menos para Sai, la persona más extraña que jamás conoció.

Quizá... Sasuke atacó sexualmente a Naruto, y Hinata no quería que nada más pasara.

Pero... ¿Por qué Neji se veía molesto?

-Oye Ino -Tenten, que también había notado los gestos de Neji, le habló a la chica- ¿No crees que algo muy raro está pasando aquí?

-Si. Por lo general Neji no permite que Hinata haga cualquier cosa cuando se trata de Naruto.

-También lo noté -Sakura se unió al cuchicheo- Es decir, se ve un poco más sobreprotector que de costumbre.

Tsunade paró oído al escuchar a las kunoichis platicando.

-¿Crees que Neji... esté interesado en Hinata?

Una punzada paralizó un momento a Tenten. ¿Cómo era posible que ESO pudiera llegar a pasar?

-O al revés -Agregó Tsunade uniéndose a la plática- Quizá Hinata sea la interesada en Neji, aunque -Tsunade miró de nuevo a Hinata, quien trataba de ver a Naruto, pero no podía ya que la mirada de Sasuke la presionaba- Uno nunca sabe.

El Uchiha, conciente de que con Neji al lado sería imposible intimidar a Hinata, sabría que tendría cerca y desprotegido a Naruto, aunque él también notó que algo no estaba del todo bien con la acosadora de Naruto y Neji.

Como si hubiera algo sospechoso entre ellos.

Y, aunque no fuera cierto, si lograba armár un pequeño escándalo, podría tener a su completa disposición a Naruto.

-¿Te agrada mucho Hinata? -Le preguntó de improvisto a Neji.

-Somos familia -Fue toda la respuesta del Hyuuga, pero los otros se volvieron a verlo.

Las cosas sonaban muy, muy sospechosas.

-Entonces te gusta.

-Nunca dije eso -Neji se puso a la defensiva- Y mejor deja de inventar tonterías o lo lamentarás.

Las chicas (menos Hinata) pararon en seco al oír ese comentario tan agresivo de Neji, y sus sospechas, aunque erróneas, quedaron confirmadas.

-Santo Dios -susurró Tenten- A Neji le gusta Hinata.

**Continuará** -Claro, no a cada rato, pero le echaré ganas. Por favor, no amenazas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermanos!?**

_Nota inicial_ -¿Qué sería de Hinata y Neji si en realidad fueran hermanos? No es Hyuugacest, es NaruHina y NejiTen, solo que como ellos son los principales, tenía que darles su lugar (Naruto, los personajes, etc., no me pertenecen, solo los tomo como pasatiempo para mi y los lectores que esperan leer y des-estresarse un poco)

**Capítulo cuatro –El macabro plan (parte uno).**

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, tembló de pies a cabeza. Mandó llamar inmediatamente a todos los Hyuuga involucrados en el asunto y cuando se presentaron ante él, arrojó las pruebas a sus pies.

-Denme solamente una razón para no asesinarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Los miembros del consejo tragaron saliva con dificultad. Hiashi estaba realmente furioso y no iba a dudar en eliminarlos con sus propias manos.

-Hiashi-sama, su esposa… -El Hyuuga que abrió la boca comenzó a sudar frío y trató de disimular el temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.- Ella… Ella resintió su ausencia… Y sobre su hermano… Él no quería…

-Vaya al grano o les aplicaré el sello y lo mantendré activado hasta terminar con todas sus malditas neuronas.

Todos se estremecieron ante la determinación de Hiashi, por lo que el Hyuuga escupió lo que debía decir.

-Nosotros obligamos a Hizashi a confortar a su esposa durante su ausencia… Y Neji también es hijo de su esposa...

* * *

Al llegar al hotel, todos comenzaron a curiosear por la recepción, momento que Sai, el colado del grupo, aprovechó para investigar un poco más antes de realizar cualquier acción.

-Dime Hinata –Llamó a la chica aprovechando que Lee mantenía distraído a Neji- ¿Cómo te ha tratado tu "niisan" estos días?

Si bien Hinata no era una persona que intercambiara muchas palabras con Sai, tampoco sabía qué decir para no generar malentendidos, por lo que comenzó a frotar las yemas de sus dedos mientras sus ojos delataban que estaba buscando las palabras para evadir el tema.

-Pu… Pues… Bien. Neji-niisan me trata bien.

Sai sonrió un poco con su nada confiable sonrisa, y tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica.

-Claro, un _hermano _debe saber proteger a su _hermanita_, en especial de sus pretendientes –Sai soltó el cabello de Hinata al notar que Neji le miraba furioso- Bueno, creo que nos veremos en la piscina. Ponte un traje de baño bonito.

Sai se pegó a un grupo de turistas, mientras que Neji puso sus manos en los hombros de Hinata.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo?

-N-no... No me hizo nada malo. -Le dijo Hinata a Neji y este notó cómo se le quedaban viendo los demás, incluído Sasuke, por lo que soltó a Hinata y cargó su maleta- Te llevaré a tu habitación tan pronto Tsunade-sama deje de platicar y nos asigne cuartos.

Sasuke, sonriendo para sí, se acercó a Sai dispuesto a sacarle toda la información con la que contara.

-¿Crees que hay algo entre Neji y Hinata? -Le preguntó yendo al grano, y el ANBU le dio una de sus sonrisas.

-Si aclaras la pequeña duda que tengo sobre tí, te diré lo que sé y mis predicciones sobre Neji y Hinata.

Las chicas, así como Naruto, se acercaron a escuchar la información. Eso no le molestó a Sasuke, ya que era mejor armar la situación para que todo fuera a su favor.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Después te lo pregunto, ya que aunque no te conozco muy bien, sé que te molestarás- Sai observó a los recién llegados y susurró- Pero sobre ellos, creo que ha habido mucho más de Neji y Hinata, solo basta con verlos.

Los cuchicheos aumentaron de intensidad. Por unos instantes, Naruto pensó en Hinata, en todo lo que había sufrido a causa de su familia y Neji, y si lo que decía Sai era cierto, entonces ¿por qué Hinata aún se sonrojaba cuando él se le acercaba?

Por su parte, Tenten pensó casi lo mismo, con sus diferencias. Neji no era de los chicos que mostraran abiertamente sus sentimientos o intenciones, pero en ese día se estaba portando más que extraño alrededor de Hinata, como si la estuviera celando, y si lo rumores eran ciertos... ¿Significaba que no tendría oportunidad alguna con él?

Una lágrima solitaria salió del ojo de Tenten, y justo cuando se la limpiaba, Ino la tomó del brazo y la llevó aparte.

-Lo sabía. Sabía que había algo entre Neji y Hinata. ¿Pero por qué no has dicho nada? -Ino comenzó a sacudir a Tenten- ¡Tienes que hacer algo o Hinata se quedará con Neji! Sé que no es mi asunto y que casi no trato con Hinata, pero haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos sin herir los sentimientos de nadie más.

La sinceridad que Tenten observó en Ino le dio un poco de esperanza, y abrazando a su compañera, le agradeció en un murmullo.

-Ahora -Continuó Ino- Vamos a escogar un traje de baño que te haga lucir espectacular para que Neji aprenda a apreciarte.

-Pero Neji no es de esos chicos...

-Tenten -Dijo Ino- Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que Neji te da más atención de la que piensas. Y si hay un medio para que recuperes toda su atención, ¡aprovechalo!

Las chicas se retiraron sin notar a la figura que las espiaba a pocos pasos de ellas.

-Diablos, esto no me facilitará nada.

* * *

-¿Por qué Hizashi? -Con botella en mano, Hiashi, una vez en casa, le reprochaba a la foto que tenía de su hermano- De todo lo que me han hecho desde que tengo memoria, ¿por qué tú me traicionaste de esta manera?

El patriarca de la familia soltó la botella y analizó de nueva cuenta las evidencias que le trajeron. Neji y Hinata, hijos de su esposa, y esta que lo traicionó, mintiéndole acerca de su amor "verdadero" y haciendo creer falsas esperanzas.

También pensó en Neji y Hinata. ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad? Hinata y Neji sufrieron demasiado a causa de esa negligencia, de haber sabido la verdad no hubiera habido problemas de ninguna clase, ni con las aldeas enemigas, ni con lo de los examenes chunnin, nada. Hanabi hubiera tenido toda su atención y Hinata y Neji hubieran tenido una vida familiar más completa.

Ahora, el problema era cómo lidiar con eso. Ese escándalo podría poner de cabeza la reputación del clan, lo dejaría ver como a un idiota y todos los demás patriarcas y líderes le harían burla hasta el fin de sus días o más.

-Solo me queda una cosa por hacer -Hiashi mandó llamar al resto del consejo que no fue sellado, eliminado o degradado, y les anunció su decisión- Debido a las circunstancias que se presentan, he tomado una decisión, y no aceptaré reclamos. Cuando regresen, aplicaré el sello a Hinata y nombraré a Hanabi como la heredera oficial que realmente es.

**_Continuará_**.

Nota de Iria -Sé que me han pedido Hyuugacest, pero debido a la naturaleza del fic es imposible. ¡Lamento la tardanza! Nos leemos pronto y suerte, mucha suerte.


End file.
